


Так, как и должно было быть

by Deamuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Fix-it к очень грустному чужому фику.Зарисовка без особого сюжета, но чем-то большим и не задумывалось.





	Так, как и должно было быть

— Тецуро, ужин готов!

— Спускаюсь! — крикнул в ответ Куроо. Но с места не сдвинулся, только крепче обхватил колени, прижавшись к оконному стеклу, чтобы не свалиться — рос он быстро, а ширина подоконника не менялась. За окном шелестела давно пожелтевшая листва, хмурилось седое небо, но снег, которого Куроо отчаянно ждал уже две недели, все никак не шел.

И еще за окном было холодно. Почти так же холодно, как и в комнате.

 

Когда он все-таки спустился, мама уже разливала чай себе и отцу. Походя потрепала Куроо по макушке — тот привычно увернулся от ледяного прикосновения, набрал себе тарелку еды, поколебавшись, захватил и кружку с чаем и двинулся обратно.

— Завел бы ты себе друзей, Тецуро, — в который раз сказала мама ему вслед.

Куроо обернулся. Мама улыбнулась ему; по ее красивому, с ласковыми морщинками лицу змеились узоры, которых Куроо так ждал на стекле. И взгляд был тоже холодный, ощущался почти физически. Передернув плечами, Куроо пробормотал что-то про учебу и поскорее вышел из кухни.

Отец так ни разу и не поднял на него глаз — как будто совсем вмерз в свое кресло с неизменной газетой в руках.

 

С друзьями у Куроо и впрямь было сложно. Зато был Кенма.

Ну, по крайней мере иногда.

 

Наутро Куроо проснулся с ощущением, что в комнате он не один. От одной мысли он вскочил с кровати, дернул шторы в разные стороны — тяжелые мохнатые хлопья неторопливо ложились на деревья, на дорогу, на проходящих мимо людей. Куроо выдохнул — облачко пара коснулось стекла, осело на нем тонким слоем и тут же растаяло.

— Привет, — негромко сказал он своему нечеткому отражению.

— Привет, Куро, — донеслось сзади.

Куроо посмотрел через плечо — Кенма сидел на краю разобранной кровати, уткнувшись в свою приставку. Глаз он не поднимал, но, несомненно, видел и замечал все — даже Куроо, каким-то чудом. А может, это и в самом деле было чудо; персональное чудо Куроо Тецуро. Должны же даже в этом треклятом мире быть какие-то чудеса.

— Ты меня видишь? — на всякий случай уточнил Куроо, не удержавшись. Кенма тряхнул головой, изображая кивок. А затем все-таки поднял глаза; взгляд у него был внимательный, как будто он старался что-то разглядеть в глубине самого Куроо, забраться внутрь него и разобраться, в чем тут дело. И взгляд этот обдавал теплом — как и сам Кенма. Теплый, даже горячий, потрясающе живой, его хотелось трогать, обнимать, валить на пол и щекотать, дышать в затылок, вжимаясь всем телом, и тоже чувствовать себя живым.

Куроо спрятал руки за спину, чтобы не поддаться соблазну. Качнулся на пятках, вперед-назад, даже не пряча неуместной сейчас улыбки, шагнул к кровати и устроился на полу возле нее, опершись спиной — так, чтобы при желании можно было дотянуться до ног Кенмы.

— Я много думал, — сказал внезапно Кенма, и плечи сразу свело напряжением. Они нечасто говорили по душам — чаще о всяком бытовом, о прочитанных книгах и журналах, о школе, привычках и знакомых, и говорил чаще Куроо — на самом деле, нес всякую околесицу, лишь бы только говорить, лишь бы быть уверенным, что Кенма его слышит. Кенма тоже рассказывал — о том, что у него нет друзей, что снова перепрошел любимую игрушку, что все-таки передумал красить волосы, что хочет завести кота и очень любит зиму.

А когда дело заходило о чем-то более серьезном, сразу приходила неловкость — как будто они оба вспоминали, с кем они разговаривают и где.

Куроо, на самом деле, не был уверен, где он сам — их с Кенмой комнаты были идентичны по планировке, различались только цветом обоев и обстановкой, так что сложно было сказать, это он сам очутился в чужой комнате, или Кенма пришел к нему, прихватив с собой кусочек своего мира. Хорошего, теплого мира, где светило солнце, а не непонятный блеклый шарик в сером небе, где стены не зарастали инеем даже зимой, где в людях текла горячая кровь, настоящая. Куроо как-то нечаянно порезался — и долго смотрел на тяжелые алые капли на ладони, вязкие, клейкие на ощупь, такие же холодные, как подернутая морозом земля под ногами, собиравшая эту кровь, но не впитывавшая ее.

Он вздрогнул, когда Кенма — сам — положил руку ему на плечо, обжигающую даже сквозь ткань рубашки.

— Я хочу понять, почему это происходит, — сказал Кента тихо, но твердо. — Почему ты приходишь. Почему это происходит. Почему… ты не можешь остаться.

Последнее прозвучало почти вопросом, почти умоляюще — насколько обычно безэмоциональный голос Кенмы был способен такое выдать. Куроо зажмурился, сосредоточившись на ощущении этой руки, прогревающей его кожу до костей, разгоняя тепло по телу, возвращая ощущение живости. Сглотнул комок в горле.

— Я расскажу тебе одну историю, — наконец сказал он.

***

Приставка все еще лежала у него на коленях. Кенма посмотрел на нее невидящим взглядом, шевельнулся — и она с негромким стуком упала на пол.

Он тоже спустился на пол. Притянул к себе Куро — тот запнулся на середине фразы, сцепленные в замок пальцы вздрогнули, как будто от электрического разряда. Кенма обхватил его руками, прижался сзади, уткнувшись носом в холодный затылок. Черные волосы щекотали переносицу так, что хотелось чихнуть — но он сдержался. Куро наверняка решит, что простудил его, и снова сбежит на другой конец комнаты. А Кенма не для того сокращал дистанцию, чтобы начинать все сначала.

— Рассказывай дальше, — попросил он. — Некомата-сан в самом деле что-то знал?

Куро пожал плечами с деланной небрежностью, но Кенма видел — ощущал — его насквозь.

— Он сказал, что тоже… связывался с кем-то из твоего мира. Они пытались разобраться, что к чему, откуда дует ветер, — невеселый смешок. — Ветер дует из разрыва, он сказал. У нас где-то порвалась ткань реальности, в нее задувает извне, вымораживая все, и чем дальше, тем больше. Наш мир как будто съеживается, на самом деле, это даже чувствуется. Как будто… ну, все становится меньше. Небо, например. Город. Я уверен, что его границы сдвинулись — вообще не проверял, конечно. Страшновато, — признался он, и Кенма прижался теснее.

— А почему мы можем друг друга видеть?

— Ну, он сказал, после того удара, чем бы он ни был, мы немного… болтаемся в пространстве. Как маятник. И сталкиваемся с вами, на несколько месяцев в году. И немного проникаем друг в друга, ненадолго, но можно почувствовать. А что сделать — не знаю. Не знаю, можно ли вернуть все как было. Я помню, что когда был маленький, еще было тепло — и на улице, и в комнате, и, — он помолчал пару секунд, прежде чем закончить, — родители тоже. А потом все это началось.

— Но Некомата-сан знал, — уточнил Кенма.

— Я не знаю! — Куро в отчаянии запустил руку в волосы. — Он думал, что… может быть, что-то можно сделать, если найти источник. С чего все началось. И он пошел туда, чтобы… чтобы проверить. И, — голос Куро прозвучал хрипло, будто это он был простужен, — не вернулся.

— Значит, нашел, — жестко уронил Кенма. И лбом ощутил кивок.

— Но как он понял, куда идти?

— Он сказал, нужно идти на ветер. Против ветра. Ну, это логично ведь?

— Логично, — согласился Кенма. И тут же, без паузы, спросил: — Ты пойдешь?

Куро как-то странно дернулся под его руками, даже попытался обернуться, чуть не завалив их обоих на ковер.

— С чего ты решил?

— Я не решил, — возразил Кенма. — Я спрашиваю. Но мне кажется, сам ты уже решил что-то на этот счет. Или я не прав?

— Видишь меня насквозь, как обычно, — пробормотал Куро. — Я думал об этом, да. Просто потому что… это очень тяжело, смотреть на то, как все вокруг тебя вымораживается все сильнее. Чувствовать, что сам скоро превратишься в ледышку. Я иногда боюсь в зеркало смотреться, — признался он, фыркнув — безо всякого веселья в голосе. — А вдруг я там уже посинел?

— Не в этой жизни, — решительно сказал Кенма. — Не в этой комнате.

— Не в этой комнате, — согласился Куро.

За окном смеркалось, но снег продолжал идти, как будто там, наверху, тоже что-то порвалось, какая-то подушка, и теперь начинка бесконечно сыплется вниз, и будет сыпаться, пока что-нибудь не произойдет.

Само собой ничего не выправится, знал Кенма. Всегда должно что-то произойти.

— Когда ты исчезаешь, — внезапно сменил он тему, — ты всегда отходишь к окну. Как будто держишь дистанцию. Почему?

— Я не хочу утащить тебя за собой, — просто сказал Куро. — Я думал об этом, и мне кажется… если мы будем рядом, ну, держаться друг за друга, тебя просто затянет в мой мир. Некомата про это тоже говорил — холод тянется к теплу, чтобы в итоге его поглотить, не наоборот. По крайней мере, в этом случае. Поэзия, блин, — он снова усмехнулся. — Так что да, я не хочу, чтобы ты оказался у меня. То есть, конечно, хочу, но…не нужно, в общем, ладно?

— Если ты уйдешь против ветра, ты можешь больше никогда не попасть в мою комнату, — очень тихо сказал Кенма. И снова прижался к затылку Куро — уже губами, согревая кожу своим дыханием.

— Но если я не уйду, то однажды тоже не смогу сюда попасть. Так я могу хоть что-то изменить. Хотя бы попробовать. Кенма…

— Куро?

— Мне кажется, мне пора, — Куро передернул плечами, как будто уже чувствовал холод собственной комнаты. И этот долбаный ветер.

— Угу, — покладисто согласился Кенма. Но рук не разнял.

— Кенма.

— Куро.

— Отпусти меня.

— Нет, — сказал Кенма. — Нет, Куро. Просто нет.

Куро рванулся из его объятий, вскочил на ноги — Кенму встряхнуло, но он вцепился в Куро, как дикий кот в свою добычу, и протащился следом по ковру, упрямо закусив губу. Перед глазами поплыло — то ли голова от резкой потери равновесия закружилась, то ли уже начался какой-то переход. Он запоздало подумал, что стоило бы хоть толстовку накинуть, а то явится в ледяной мир, как был — в шортах и домашней футболке. И босиком. Интересно, у Куро найдется для него пара кроссовок?..

— Я все решил, — упрямо сказал он, разнял руки и тут же перехватил Куро за запястье, вцепившись в него клещом. — Я пойду с тобой. Мы разберемся, в чем там у вас дело, потом вернемся — тоже вместе.

— А потом? — в голосе Куро слышалась обреченность — кажется, он уже смирился с тем, что избавиться от Кенмы у него не получится. — Что там обычно бывает после победы над боссом? Кроме фейерверка и «гейм овера»?

— Не будет гейм овера, — убежденно сказал Кенма. — И вообще, босса надо сначала победить. Я в этом разбираюсь, знаешь ли.

Куро рассмеялся — то ли нервно, то ли с облегчением.

— Да уж, без тебя у меня точно нет шансов…

Мир вокруг качнулся и поплыл, теперь уже наверняка не от потери равновесия. Кенма ощутил тянущее чувство где-то в животе и зажмурился, неосознанно еще сильнее сжав руку Куро. Она была непривычно теплой — наверно, просто нагрелась за то время, что они соприкасались.

На первый взгляд ничего особенно не изменилось — чуть светлее стали обои, шкаф внезапно оказался у противоположной стены, а с пола исчезла приставка. И пол стал холоднее, так что пальцы ног сами собой поджались. Кенма переступил с ноги на ногу и расцепил наконец сведенные будто судорогой пальцы правой руки — кожа Куро под ними покраснела, будто от ожога.

— Кенма? — Куро смотрел на него вопросительно. Неосознанно потер запястье, потом словно спохватился, огляделся — и, схватив со спинки стула черно-красную спортивную куртку, накинул ее Кенме на плечи. — Идем?

Кенма кивнул, глядя на него. Он никогда не был настолько уверен в себе, как сейчас.

— Идем.

И они пошли — вместе.

Так, как и должно было быть.


End file.
